User blog:EcalZ/long gone but still here...or not.
no eran muchos los que se reunieron para festejar la oportunidad de la vida; el salir a las calles y con todas sus heridas reír en compañía de los que ven como cambian las cosas cuando uno le importa lo que hace. no por esto las dificultades que nacen de uno, como trayectoria al distinto pero finito final también amenacé cada instante de vuestro pensar y con este, las distintas variaciones permutadas de la realidad y los hechos que una vez fueron y os permanecieron intactos hasta que la vida los descubrió, como tesoro o maldición, estamos apenas descubriendo quienes somos atreves de la práctica de nuestras promesas y proficientes profecías cultivadas atreves de cada inspiración celular que aparece contaminada en nuestra circunstancial palabra envenenada por la codicia del que os clama el regreso de aquello que os callo, una vez en el infierno, dicen los santos tácitos de cada cuento, entraras en percepción con los distintos estados de la mente y el momento, no por ello, dejaras una causa que muere sin ti, como nace sin ti, eres tu quien decide, pues permites que pase, o haces que pase. la muerte de un activista sin ideas, solo la dedicación débil del crecer sin temor alguno de equivocarse o ser humillado por los demás a través de los cambios de la voluntad inecual de cada sentimiento juvenil hacia la inmortalidad del mito y su armadura militar. como guerreros de cada verdad, solo saben lo que necesitan los gobiernos mientras su gente muere por ellos sin saber porque, no obstante, somos los únicos en armarnos y dejar que destruyan a millones por la pérdida de un símbolo y de varios inocentes, como buen pecado exijo el respeto a la vida, y si hay que luchar, lucharan, pero por los que fue destruido, no por las riquezas de otros. es por eso que varios ocupan el territorio de todos, es por eso que si se ocupa no tendremos la seguridad que nos oprime el ser quienes somos, pero como no equivocarnos en el proceso y aprender de nuestra ya enriquecida enemistad? si la verdad tiene tantas caras como cada quien que la ve con solo un objetivo y causa, pues el efecto no es el de la causa sino el de la persona que lo sigue. un dia como todos. -seems to be that there is nothing left to do, nobody is near here, i just see a bunch of strange white fellows in here, some with dubious intentions, well, this is Australia and im in Melbourne, i guess this is not my place to be. maybe that person who wanted my signature wanted to screw me over, my family, maybe shes a nazi and they want to destroy everything i stand for, which i dont even know but its just very suspicious and i gave her all my information, what an idiot. now, im stuck in here, well, while in here i must at least do my best and resist the temptation of those who want to trick me into whatever they are. -left alone, surviving the streets with those strangers that in my life i have even had contact with, i had to resist and become, never to inspire fear or they eat me alive. strange, strange. so 3 days past and drugs to overcome sleep helped me to be secure of what i was doing, resisting the impulses of escaping to my place, like a coward, like a mufet, no, i am strong and i can deal with that pain and paranoia of not knowing who these people are, or where they come from or what they are, i thought of them as white supremacist with a mission like mine, to overcome the occupation and claim it as them, the white supremacist occupation, of course there were some original ones, some of the lively ones there but not for long, they went for hours, hours of peace in my head, ahh, thanks, and you know what i did? i repelled them, why, because i had to sustain my composure, i cant give them, the nazis, anything to target, in secret i was just relive that they where there and those moments were valuable, but when they left, maybe because they knew that the occupation was not for them, they went to their squatters with their friends, leaving me with those strangers who were strangers. not that i was afraid, but imagine a place where everybody is the same and you are the missing link, of course, all in my mind but still, you can die while sleeping. -5 days without sleeping and that occufraday happened, a lot of people from all over the place came, i felt relived, again thanks, but no thanks, the occupation was not theirs anymore, it was those who occupied, those who were there, it was the nazi occupation, not even mine, but since i had some kind of temporal insanity i just broke and started to fire at some of the ones who damage at one point those who occupied, yes, it was hilarious to scream at people, to shout at some, to scream police, police to everyone, to make a GA some kind of a joke, to then leave with my true blood, the Aboriginal, when that happened, i felt like in home, we drank some beers and i didn't want them to go, i was finally in peace, but then i had to go back, why, because i thought if not they were going to go to my house and burn it, of course TV. and all that paranoia was consuming me and i did had the time to forget about it and no one seemed to care about it. then i broke, i had to leave for a while, i cannot stand the oppressive force of those who live to control people, my mind was already fractured and still i resisted, with my eyes sad but my spirit resisting, i just was becoming mad. i thought they were terrorist, evil people who wanted to destroy the world and when that a group of people, united, in red shirts with the nuclear loge on it circled the empty occupation and left, by my surprise they were in the right moment the right time and then i decided to leave, when that guy, also strange one, talk me to leave, or it was the other way around, matter or not, i just left, very upset, very angry, poisoned and betrayed by the occupiers who said that they were going to be there and weren't, well, i can't judge anybody but me so, as long as it lasted i farted. then a new occupation occurred, they were opted out, and they left, why, because they were violent with the bystanders, pff, when problems happened in the inside they just dont care, when it happened and it could damage the public image they act as fast as bullets to the head, pff, the occupation my friend, the occupation. and that when i knew that it was not them but me, the problem, one cannot claim anything unless one is supported by the GA and all that crap, that the occupiers claim to have as their foundation, so yes, its the rule of the street who overcome the occupation not the political scam, they were thrown out by those who weren't there, what a lot of crap, what a lot of bullshit, now, aren't the occupation part of the public space, so, the problem of one is the problem of one, and if one claims to be part of the occupation, if the persons problem to testify when caught, but its the occupation, those who are there, to protect them from themselves not to protect the occupation, because what is the occupation if not the people who occupied? so yes, fuck all of yous...those who are in the GA and vote against the same occupiers...;those problems are why this world is like it is, people sometimes dont know how to solve their own problems so, yes, if the occupation cant handle that then there is no occupation, and thats it, there is an occupation, a Occupay Whatever, when the occupairs know about this problems and cant talk, peaceful to those who destroy it. if one is afraid, then there is no occupation, just a re-occupation, but if one is strong, then the occupation, not by a GA but by the maturity of it, it can then resolve the inequality, and by that, make the people understand what the problem is and the consequences... so, my last advise and my last comment and my last whatever it is, is to regroup and think about it and make most of it...good bye... now i know that some of the details were wrong and that i was just paranoid but at the moment thats what i thought...so, sorry if i misinterpreted you or any one in there, to me Australia is a strange place as you would think of Venezuela... Sebastian. Category:Blog posts